No Emergency Contact
by AinsleyWright
Summary: Refers to Season 14 Episode 11. When Bishop found out that Clayton Reeves has no emergency contact. He reflects back on his life and discovers that he might just be able to have an emergency contact. I do not own the cover picture, NCIS, or the characters. I couldn't find Clayton Reeves in the characters but he is the main character in my story.


Disclaimer – I do not own NCIS or it characters.

All mistakes are mine.

As Clayton left the hospital room that Ellie was in he knew that it would be hard but he hoped that his advice gave her some comfort. He only knew to well the pain that she was going through. It was a hard and painful process, but he knew that she would get through it. She was strong and will only get stronger as time went on. Ellie Bishop also had her NCIS family along with her family.

Reeves thought back to when he was in the exact same spot as Ellie is in. First it was his mom; he was young, only about 20 or so. He remembers sitting next to her bed, holding her hand and telling her that she would be ok. His mother and he knew that it wouldn't be ok but he didn't want to give up hope yet. She was his last living family member, sure he had cousins and stuff but his immediately family was gone. That night his mother told him, "Find a nice girl and settle down. Know that I love you, my son." Those where her last words to him, he sat there crying. She became brain dead the next day but her body was still breathing and alive. She was still holding on but was gone. It was up to him; he leaned over and kissed her head.

He kissed her forehead for the very last time. "I love you to Mum." He held her hand as her body took her last breath and the next thing he knew, she was gone. Taken from the earth within a minute and unfortunately his life. Clayton tried to do as she said. He dated trying to find the love his parents had. He wanted to settle down, have a family but he always wanted to save lives. Reeves decided to join MI6 knowing that it was a dangerous job, but it was what he wanted to do.

When he was about 25 he found a nice gal. He planned on marrying her; they have been together for over a year. She knew the risks of his job, knew that one day he could be killed at any moment. Caitlyn, was her name, she loved that he loves his job. She knew that he loved her more, but he couldn't give up his job. The night he was going to propose she was in an accident. He was her emergency contact. She was brain dead, the machines the only thing that was keeping her here on the earth. It was up to him to let her go or keep her going. He didn't want to let her go. Clayton didn't know how to let her go. Caitlyn was left on the machines for two days before he decided that he needed to let her go. It was like with his mother, no point in keeping her for looks if she wasn't there. He didn't love her any less and hoped that Caitlyn and his mother were enjoying each other's company and were proud of what he was doing.

He swore off dating for about 8 years. Reeves couldn't handle the pain or the knowledge that you had so little time. He took more missions for MI6; he solved as many cases as he could. Didn't allow him to have many vacations, only to heal and sleep. He didn't want the free time, the time to think, or become connected to others. Clayton didn't have many friends; he didn't need them he told himself. He changed his emergency contact to himself. Clayton had no family left that was close to him, no friends that would care if he just disappeared, no work friends or partners. He had no one but himself and he was fine with that.

It wasn't until about 10 years after Caitlyn died that he started to love again. He met Amy while moving. She was the annoying neighbor that had to welcome him. She wanted to know his job, if he was married, if so did they have any kids, girlfriend, and what he did for a living. He found himself liking her smile, and that she was nosy but knew when not to push. She invited him over for dinner, while it took her over six months of him living in his apartment he finally agreed for one dinner. He remembers smiling at how much fun it was. He was stuck in her apartment till about eleven that night. They sat on her red couch, talked about anything from family to vacations to childhood stories.

Amy was so open and caring. She comforted him when he needed and didn't push. Amy soon became his emergency contact. Clayton didn't want to fall in love, he couldn't stop himself. Amy fell in love with him; they had a small wedding mostly of her friends and family as he didn't have many. He invited a few coworkers, cousins that invited him to their wedding. Clayton enjoyed married life. It was a wonderful, blissful moment. He told himself that he shouldn't take it for granted.

They were driving heading out to a nice diner, he had cut back on his field work and was ready to be more in office instead of out in the field. They wanted to start a family and were ready to become more settle down. It was raining and neither saw the on coming truck. By the time either had seen the truck it was too late. Clayton was able to turn the car some so he took more of the impact. Sadly, it was fated once again that would be left alone in the world. She was kept alive for about a month. There was no signs of her every waking up and her brain waves have slowed down to none. Her family stopped coming to see her and gave him one last hug.

Clayton couldn't handle this. Here he was at the age of 36 and has lost everything worth meaning to him. Sitting beside her bed he once again had to let go. 'This will be the last time.' He closed his eyes and remembered all the good times, the laughs they shared, and the moments they cherished. Leaving the hospital without her was the worst. The only thing he had was an empty home with memories. Reeves was finished, he closed off his heart. He took on more jobs, became slightly more dangerous. Clayton didn't care; everything he cared about was taken away from him. He couldn't be happy, couldn't be with anybody he cared about. It was over; he would protect the people till he couldn't anymore. It better be in a body bag or because I'm so old that I can't do anything more. He had no problem dying alone.

He was use to the loneliness, having no one to come home to. Then he met Gibbs and DiNozzo. They had one crazy life; he noticed that they were each other's family. They cared and protected each other's backs. Clayton realized he had nobody like that and it hurt. His heart was opened for just a little while. It allowed him to feel again. They caught the bad guy and life went back to normal. His heart closed off once again and he went back to being dangerous. He placed his life at risk, he had no one to care and his boss just told him to be careful but he brought in the worst and most bad guys. Big boss man didn't care as long as fewer criminals were on the street.

More years went by and he was soon 42 years old. He had worked with Gibbs team some more and each time his heart opened up a little. Clayton smiled more and his days weren't so gloomy. Soon he was transferred over to NCIS after DiNozzo left the team. Gibbs had two more newbie's and he was able to join in on the team. Clayton was there for only so long and they allowed him to join their ever growing family. He made sure not to get to close, kept personal information to himself. Never went over for the dinners that Gibbs made. Never picked up an offer to car pool or hang out, Clayton didn't want to give his heart to hurt again.

He never changed his emergency contact and nobody seemed to question it. He knew that Ellie has looked and thought that he needed someone. She wanted to try and become a better friend. She wasn't ready for her boyfriend to be shot at and murdered. She held his hand and cried, she didn't want to let him go. It was so painful and unimaginative. He was amazing in her life; he knew the hours that she worked were crazy. They could understand each other so much. They were perfect for each other and then it came down.

Ellie watched as Reeves left and wished that he would stop pretending to be happy. She could read people and while he wasn't exactly open she knew that he had been hurt multiple times. She followed his instructions, knowing that if it helped him then just maybe it would help her. She closed her eyes and remembered all the happy moments they had. The bright smile that he always had ready for her, she remembered when she told him about the plants that were in his office waiting for him. She would have to take them home with her and build herself a mini forest for him till she could plant them somewhere.

Reeves took a moment as he remembered everything that has brought him to this moment. He allowed himself to smile at the family he has gained. He was apart of their family and they would care if he died. He could finally be happy for now. Clayton knew that whatever was thrown at him, he was able to move on with this family. He didn't know how exactly this worked but Gibbs wouldn't allow him to just leave or go. Clayton smiled and knew that everything would be okay.

Author's note – Hey everybody, I know it's been a while since I have written for anything. I've had writer's block for the longest time. I'm hoping that with this little ficlet it means that my writer's block will leave. I don't remember if the last episode that played Tuesday said anything about why he doesn't have an emergency contact. I decided that I would create a reason why he doesn't have one. After watching the last ten minutes of the show this idea just came and wouldn't leave me alone. Again all mistakes are mine; I do not own NCIS or their characters. I hope that everyone has been having a wonderful New Year! Please leave a review.

Thank you,

AinsleyWright


End file.
